Hybrid, plug-in, and battery electric vehicles (HEVs, PHEV, and BEVs) include high voltage electric traction batteries that can be undesirably affected by uncontrolled or inefficiently controlled temperature extremes. During operation, battery temperatures can be managed to optimize battery performance and life span. Previous HEV and other vehicle thermal management systems can see increased efficiency and improved battery if battery operating temperature changes can be managed without increased energy costs for heating and cooling the battery. HEV and battery performance can be affected by the ambient environment, which can introduce undesirable temperature extremes to batteries, components, and related systems. Prior attempts to manage battery temperatures have included efforts to predict battery heat generation, and to adjust coolant flow by controlling a pump speed or valves. There remains a need to improve battery temperature management by improving response times, decreasing energy consumption, and reducing resources needed to implement control systems.